The invention concerns a system ceiling form with ceiling supports and rectangular form components as well as ceiling carriers, whereby vertically standing sections are provided for on a support head containing a head plate which lie in a perpendicular plane containing the support axis and are arranged at a separation from the perpendicular support axis.
In ceiling supports of this kind known in the art through EP 297 357 B 1, a rectangular head plate exhibits arms which extend radially beyond the edges of this plate at the ends of which perpendicular bolts are attached which can engage into the edge regions of a frame of a form component supported on the plate to secure these form components. The four edges of the form components seated on the head plate meet at the extension of the support axis. Radially running raised rods are provided for on the side surfaces of the head plate which seat on the side surfaces of the mutually adjacent form components. The corner of a form component is secured by means of the bolts and the struts.
In the event that the support is to be lowered, removal of the form components between the retracted head plate and the lower surface of the concrete ceiling is difficult, since the corners of the form components are captured between the bolt and the struts and therefore the form components, due to their thickness, prohibit a pivoting motion about an axis running diagonally between the edges. The form components must therefore be raised by the complete height of the bolt in the upper direction when disassembling. This support head is only suitable for the seating of form components and not for the seating of ceiling carriers.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to develop ceiling forms which are extremely safe in particular when disassembling the ceiling components and nevertheless are easy to handle and whose support heads, while exhibiting a high degree of safety, allow for a simplification of the ceiling form and are suitable for the seating of various components of a ceiling form.